Strangeness
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: This is complete strangeness! Kyou finds this package from Ayame's shop that is addressed to Tohru. Find out what is in the package and what he does to it. Please read and review!


_Hello again! Ok then, I got this idea from a reviewer for Halloween Surprises. Well, anyway, please let me know what you think about his. It would really help me out. Just to let you all know, this will never happen in anyone's lifetimes!!_

**Disclaimer-**I will never own Furuba in any of my lives!

---------------

Kyou Sohma was walking around the deserted house when he spotted a package by the table. When he saw that, he walked up to it and saw the name 'Tohru Honda' on the TO address. Kyou saw that it was something from the snake Ayame's shop.

Today was Friday afternoon. Yuki had a Student Council meeting after school as usual. Shigure was nowhere to be found at all, but Kyou thought that he might be avoiding his editor again like he usually did. Tohru had to leave from school to work, which she did until very late at night.

As Kyou was looking at the package, he wondered what it could be. He figured it was some sort of clothing, and knowing the snake well, it was a dress that he made special for Tohru. He went to take it to her room, but decided to see what she kind of package she received. Kyou went to his room and opened the package once he closed his door. He didn't want anyone to come inside his room unexpectedly.

Once it was opened, Kyou saw an orange kimono with a very light orange sash. The kimono was covered with glitter all over to make the kimono more appealing. Kyou would never believe that Ayame made this and Mine if the return address didn't prove it was true.

Kyou made sure that no one was in the house. He had a very strange idea enter his head. He made sure that his door was closed before he pulled out the kimono completely. After a few minutes of figuring out how to put it one, he put the kimono on himself. He was curious at how the girls put these on and why it took so long to put it on.

Kyou put the kimono on and tied the sash that came with it. The kimono on him looked strange. Who would wear a kimono? Other than the cross-dresser named Ritsu. Since the kimono was made of a soft silk, Kyou didn't feel anything on him. It felt strange on him. He would never understand what girls went through to get this type of clothing on.

"Man, this feels weird. I don't know how girls put up with this sort of stuff," said Kyou to himself. **(A/N-If you think he is acting OOC, I'm really sorry about that. I don't want him to seem perverted or anything.)**

When Kyou didn't take off the kimono, he walked out his room to see if anybody was home. They were still not home, that was a relief to Kyou. He didn't want Yuki or Shigure to see him like this. Kyou would have to take off the kimono before Tohru got home. He didn't want her to think poorly of him.

Kyou walked downstairs to the kitchen. He was hungry, and Tohru wasn't home to fix dinner. He went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. When he went to the living room, he heard a wailing noise.

The sound was coming towards outside and was getting louder. The only thing he heard was the word 'Shigure'. That sound made him think for only a moment. The person was Shigure's editor. Well, since the curiosity got the better of him, he went to where he heard the sound.

Kyou, forgetting how he was dressed, walked towards the wailing woman and said, "If you're looking for that baka dog, he isn't here."

The person looked up and cried, "What d-do y-you mean h-he's n-n-not h-here? H-He has t-to be."

"I mean that he isn't here. He's somewhere else, you darn woman. He hasn't been since I got home or even earlier," said Kyou.

He never noticed that the woman was staring at him. He didn't notice until he looked at her and saw what he was wearing. He glared at the lady until she left the house in tears crying for Shigure to answer her calls.

Since it was getting late, Kyou left to go back upstairs. He forgot what he was going to do before the pervert's editor showed up. He went to his room and changed back into his other clothes. He put the kimono in Tohru's room after making sure that no one was home yet.

Soon, Shigure and Yuki came home. When the time came for Tohru to come home as well, Kyou offered to go get her. All Kyou heard on his way out the door was what Shigure was telling him. He ignored all of it as usual. All the while to the place where Tohru worked, Kyou was wondering what Tohru would look like in that kimono. He guessed she would look a whole lot better than him!

When he reached to building where Tohru worked, he waited until her shift was done. He didn't want to put her in an awkward position if he suddenly walked in. After waiting a while, Tohru came out and found Kyou waiting for her. When he saw her coming towards him, he started to walk his way back to Shigure's. She soon followed him.

When they reached the house, everything was back to normal. No one knew that Kyou had on the kimono. Well, everyone except the wailing editor that came by earlier. Kyou knew that she wouldn't tell because she was too scared to believe he was even in the kimono to begin with.

---------------

_Well, what do you think? Is this good? Bad? Or is it something along those lines? Please let me know! If there are any OOC, spelling and/or grammar mistakes, please let me know!_

_I hoped you enjoyed that! Please review this, so I know what you think about this!_

_Ichigo-2007_


End file.
